A Titan's Jealousy
by Tigers450
Summary: Their lives had never been normal, but something no one ever thought was even possible occurs. The lives of Heidi, Jenni, Toby, and Ace, all half-bloods, will never be the same.
1. Destruction

Title: A Titan's Jealousy

Author: Tiger450 (collaboration of me and my friend)

Rated: K

Summary: Their lives had never been normal, but something no one ever thought was even possible occurs. The lives of Heidi, Jenni, Toby, and Ace, all half-bloods, will never be the same.

Disclaimer: The only thing we own are our characters we dreamed up. Sadly we don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN:This story hasn't been Beta'd, so if you find any mistakes, just PM

Destruction

Swords clashed. Blood all over the ground. Screams surrounded everyone involved in the vicious battle. My heart pounded in my chest, and my breaths came in pants. The monsters I was fighting lay dead on the ground around me. I looked sadly down at all the dead. Cyclopes, harpies, a hydra, and many more. All of a sudden the sky lit up in a terrifying display of lightning. All the lightning was being aimed at me. The only thing I was thinking "Toby, I am going to kill you and your stupid dad!" I dodged the lightning and tried not to get burned to a crisp. For a little while it was working fine, but eventually I could feel my energy running low. Right at that moment I heard an ominous growling and a sharp crack that shook the ground. Everyone stopped fighting and gapped at me. I was extremely confused for a moment until I realized a gigantic hole was opening up beneath me. Suddenly my stomach lurched as I started to fall. The last thing I heard was my friends, Toby, Ace, and Jenni screaming my name, "HEIDI!" Then it all went black. I knew no more.

~~~~~H~~~~~J~~~~~

1 month earlier

Heidi's POW

I looked out over the meadow and I pondered how strange it was that we all ended up here. Just a week ago a half goat-half man creature who called himself a satyr had showed up at my house in Alabama, and even though all he talked about just confused me, my mom seemed to know exactly what was happening. The satyr who called himself Kyle told me that I had a Greek god for a parent. You can see why I was a little surprised by that news! I mean, I would have never thought I was anything but a normal person. I didn't look any different. My wavy blond hair and my ice blue eyes were not unusual. The only thing that might not have been very average would be my attraction to shadows and darkness. I don't know why but all my life I've just loved to be around sunless, shady areas. Eventually, with a joint effort from my mother and Kyle, I was convinced enough to travel to the camp with the satyr. So here I am now, at Camp Half Blood for all the demigods in the world.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Jenni. Jenni was the first friend I made when I came to Camp. She has long red hair and gray eyes. Her whole life she has lived in New York with her family, or at least she did live there until she was brought to the camp about the same time I was. As a daughter of Athena, Jenni was smart, not a very good fighter, and she controls animals, but never the less she fit in pretty well with the whole camp crowd. "Have you heard what Ace and Toby did earlier? I heard that they had the nerve to prank the Stoll brothers!"

"Really?" I replied. I knew those two guys were dumb sometimes, but I didn't think they would be stupid enough to actually prank the two most vicious pranksters in Camp.

Ace had straight brown hair and green eyes. He was pretty vain, but no one could argue when he bragged about his _amazing _fighting skills. Ace could fight with any type of weapon, big or small, you put in his hands. New Mexico had been his home for many years, and he had plenty of stories to tell about his home life. He was the son of Apollo, and thankfully he did not have the love of poetry his godly father did. Everyone was a little cautious when they were around Ace though, and they had good reason. Ace could control and manipulate people's emotions. Overall though, Ace was a good guy.

Toby, on the other hand, was a dirty blond with blue eyes. He had lived in California before he found out he was a half blood. As the son of Zeus, Toby, I'll admit, was one of the most powerful demigods at Camp, although I would never say it to his face. He had the power to control the weather. Toby is a good fighter who fights best with a sword, and he can be vain at times as well. Sarcastic comments are also one of his specialties. Overall, even I have to say that he can be a good friend when he feels like it.

"Yeah, they just sealed their fate with that one prank." Jenni said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the guys, Camp life, and just about anything we could think of. Eventually, though we had to return to our cabins because it was getting late. I made my way to the Big House. Don't misunderstand me though. I knew who my godly parent was, but I just didn't want anyone else knowing who it was. Not even Jenni knew. My dad was Hades, and I knew if anyone learned of that information, I would be treated differently. That could not happen, so I slept in a room in the Big House.

I was just about to enter my room when Chiron came up to me with a worried look on his face. It was never a good sign when he was making that face. "Heidi, I think you and your friends might be taking a trip to see the Oracle soon. We have a small problem. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams." All I could do was watch as he walked away. I couldn't shake the feeling that nothing was ever going to be the same.

~~~~~H~~~~~J~~~~~

The next morning at breakfast, Chiron came up to me and told me to bring Jenni, Toby, and Ace to the meeting room in the Big House when we were finished. When we finally arrived, Chiron sat us all down and looked at all of us for a while. After a very awkward silence, he spoke up. "I have some bad news. I just received news from Olympus. It seems Athena has been kidnapped."

AN: We love reviews…hint hint ;)


	2. Secrets

Secrets

Heidi POV

We were only a day into the trip and I was already annoyed. After Chiron had told us all the news about Athena, we went to Rachael, the oracle, and received our prophecy. We finally deduced that Athena was being held in Hawaii, and immediately set off. Now we are waiting at a bus stop in the middle of New York trying not to kill each other. The silence is so tense and awkward that even when a hellhound jumped out of an alleyway near us none of us spoke a word.

After what seemed like an eternity, the big bus came into view. I could hear Jenni give a giant sigh of relief. I have to admit that I was a little comforted myself. I entered the bus last, and let me tell you that that was not a good idea. By the time I set foot in the bus, all of the seat had been taken….except for one…..the one right next to Toby. Reluctantly I sat down next to him but not without shooting a fierce glare in the direction of Jenni and Ace. I should have known right then that nothing was going to go right on this bus.

"Well….this isn't awkward at all." Toby broke the silence with his sarcasm. All I did was look at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring off into the corner, not wanting to look at me, apparently. My mind drifted off, and soon I was thinking about what had happened between me and Toby before we even knew we were both half-bloods. We had met in the small town we both lived in and became friends. Eventually though we both made a choice and it had produced a bittersweet consequence. I was so focused on my train of thought that I didn't even notice when a seat opened up, so I could have moved away from Toby. Before I realized though, an old lady had sat in the seat which was across the isle from us. That was the moment I realized that we were going to be in the seats for a while, so I settled down preparing myself, not even thinking about what might go wrong.

~~~~~H~~~~~J~~~~~

I think we were somewhere in the middle of Ohio when things got a little weird. And not in a good way. It all started with Toby. Everything was quiet and peaceful and overall happy until he had to open his big mouth.

"So I've been thinking, and I just can't think of who your godly parent is. You don't have any powers!" exclaimed Toby seemingly out of nowhere.

"Thanks." I replied with as much sarcasm as I could muster, "That's a great boost to my confidence." I just glared out of my window fuming at how rude Toby could be.

Suddenly, a severely southern voice came from our right. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear y'all's conversation and I just want y'all to know what I think. First off, you, boy, should really be more kind to the ladies. We women keep secrets for a reason! And you young lady should not keep secrets from this man! I kept my fair share of secrets when I was a young girl…..but that's not the point! Y'all should be open with each other!" I was progressively getting more and more nervous as the lady went on and on. Her eyes were turning into slits and she had this weird vibe around her. "You, Heidi Mason," she said and somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that I had never told her my name, "should tell Toby about Bryce. Yes I do know about your little 11 month old secret. I can't believe you could keep a secret that huge from your friends! I can't believe you would be that naughty! And you Toby are being naughty too! You can't just go around all your life and insult ladies even if they are keeping one of the biggest secrets ever from you!" At this point she was out of breath from talking so fast and passionately. I just sat there with my mouth open thinking one thought over and over again. _HOW DID SHE KNOW! _"You are both being very naughty and that is why you must die!"

The silence after that statement seemed to last for years but in reality it was only a fraction of a second. The quietness was broken by a vicious screech that came from the old lady who appeared to have grown fangs. The lady lunged at us and Toby and I jumped up and ran towards the front of the bus. Three things happened at once. The bus driver slammed on the brakes to see what the disturbance in the back was, Jenni and Ace jumped up from their seats to help us with the monster, and the lady that seemed to be a vampire now screamed at us, "If I, the eldest mormo, can't catch you kids, no one will! Y'all naughty children have to die!"

We ran off the bus in a hurry and Toby immediately pulled out his sword and faced the mormo. I suddenly had an idea and I ran towards the forest while everyone was distracted.

I arrived in a clearing a ways into the forest and I immediately called upon my powers over the underworld. The shadows gathered around me and waited for their instructions. "I need you all to fetch me a bow and arrow!" I practically shouted at them. Instantly, the shadows rushed into action and disappeared. A couple seconds later, they had entered the clearing again with a bow and arrow. I abruptly grabbed the weapon and sprinted back to the fight where I saw that my friends where at a disadvantage. Jenni was lying on the ground a ways away, unconscious, and Toby and Ace were both pinned under the mormo with her teeth just inches from their necks. For a split second I thought I was too late, but I shot the arrow anyways yelling "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

I watched with bated breath as the arrow met it's mark, the back of the lady's neck. Straight away, the mormo dissolved into dusty ashes…all over the boys.

When they finally sat up Toby had such a look of disgust on his face that I laughed out loud. Ace seemed like he was in a daze and kept muttering about how he couldn't believe how that lady had beaten him in a fight. Meanwhile Jenni was waking up on the other side of the clearing.

For a while we all just stared at each other. Finally I broke the silence, "Well, that went well."

AN: Reviews make us happy...Secret don't


	3. Explanations

Explanations

Heidi's POV

When I woke up the next day I could just tell something was going to happen, and I most likely would not enjoy it. After we defeated the Mormo, we made our way to the closest hotel. When we arrived we all agreed that we would get a good night's sleep then tomorrow we would travel and get to at least Kansas. But now that it was morning, no one wanted to even get out of their beds. Suddenly I heard Jenni from somewhere on the other side of the room. "You guys have got to get up if we are ever to make it to Hawaii."

"Shut up! I am trying to sleep at the moment!" Ace said as loud as he could while he was half asleep. "We can leave at noon or something! Not right now."

"OK then." Replied Jenni, "We can leave at noon." Something in her voice made me look up and I saw she was looking at the clock that was sitting on the end table. I groaned as I saw the clock read 11:59.

"Ace," I accused, "You do realized that we have to leave in like one minute now." I was so annoyed with him that I grabbed my pillow and rushed over to Ace and pelted him in face with my pillow.

"What are you trying to do? Give him a black eye with your pillow!" Toby laughed. He soon stopped laughing, though, when he also got a face full of fluff. I had hit him with all my might….maybe a little too much might because the next thing I know I lost my balance and fell. Unfortunately, I fell right on top of Toby. Before I could make a move to get off of him, a poof sounded behind me and someone gasped in surprise.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something here?" said a cheerful voice from the other side of the room. I quickly jumped off Toby and whirled around to find myself face to face with none other than Aphrodite. "So does Toby here know about Bryce now? He's such an adorable little kid and he even—" Aphrodite cut off at the confused look on everyone's faces. "Whoops! I guess he doesn't know….Well! I'm going to sit over here while you explain your little predicament to our friends here. Just pretend I don't even exist!" All of a sudden an obnoxious, fluffy, pink and white zebra striped chair appeared out of thin air and was soon occupied by the goddess.

"Ummm…..well there's nothing to tell really," I stuttered. I began to realize that I was getting stuck in between a rock and a hard place, which took the form of a certain goddess of affection.

"Well that's a lie in the name of love." commented Aphrodite.

I could faintly hear Ace try to turn his amused snort into a cough at that comment, and Jenni added "You know, Heidi, if I learned anything from that Mormo lady thing, it was that you shouldn't keep secrets." I turned and glared as viciously as I could muster given the current situation.

I realized this situation was not going to end the way I wanted it to, so I reluctantly walked over to the desk sitting down in the chair. Slowly I began to explain not making eye contact with anyone, "Well I guess it all started when Toby and I ended up going to the same boarding school last year. We became really good friends but soon I started to like him. Like 'like like' him. So that was about 2 months into the school year. So then one day the power went out and a snow storm came. I was with Toby studying in the library in one of the little rooms. One thing led to another….. you get the point. If you don't go talk to Toby." I didn't look at Toby at all during this wonderful explanation. I could just imagine that his face was as red as mine probably was.

"So what you're saying is that you guys used to date then broke up and now that is why you guys are always fighting?" Questioned Ace.

"Um well….. we never really dated. We skipped that part of the whole thing. So anyways after that we kind of dated. I left the boarding school two months later because I found out that I was….." I stopped.

"You what?" Asked Toby. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I looked up at Toby trying to see what he was thinking, but he would not make eye contact with me.

"Well I found out I was pregnant." The silence that followed that statement was hard. I wanted someone to say something. Anything really.

"Isn't this just great you guys! I love kids except when throw up. Bryce doesn't do that much. You two have one great well behaved kid. Now I don't know why you keep him down there. That is not a good place for a kid to grow up. Now that everyone has bonded here today. I have to go scold Zeus for having an affair with someone weird mortal. Then after that I have to go comfort poor Hera. You would think that being the goddess of marriage that she would have a better marriage herself. Now but there would be no Toby if he hadn't of had an affair then we wouldn't of had Bryce. Well I'm going to go now." With that said the goddess poofed away leaving behind three open mouthed teenagers.

"Huh?" asked Jenni.

"WHAT?" Ace exclaimed!

"WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Toby screamed!

I just sat there looking at my three friends. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. "We should get going. I'll explain more later. We should get a car and keep moving if we want to get anywhere today." I left the room not looking back to see if they were following. I walked to stairs at the end of the hallway and slid to the ground in tears. This trip was definitely not going as planned.

AN:OK we are in a dissagreement at the moment, so we need all of your opinions. Who should end up with who in this story? We need some input...and some reviews please :)


	4. Powers

Powers

Heidi's POV

The car ride to Kansas was very silent, awkward; tense and all those kind of things. The worst part is Toby had to sit next to me. Jenni, being the only one with a license got to drive. When we arrived in Kansas Jenni thought that we should stop at a hotel and get some sleep.

I was the first one to arrive in the hotel room. I sat down on the bed and was staring out the window lost in thought. I heard the door open but didn't turn to see who it was. All of the sudden I heard a low voice, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped, I could have done something." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I don't know. You always said you never wanted to have kids. It would only hurt them because most demigods don't live. You said kids shouldn't have to live without a parent like most demigods have to. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get mad. Bryce is fine; he is with my dad and his wife. They are looking after him." I defended myself.

"That was before I actually had a kid! Now I want to know where he is!" Toby was close to yelling at this point.

"He is safe. That is the only thing you need to know!" I stated.

"I am the father of this child! If anyone deserves to know where he is, it's me!" Toby actually did yell this time and I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could my cell phone rang in my pocket. I gingerly picked up the phone and hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. I have someone here who would like to talk to you." I recognized the voice as Persephone.

"Really?...well OK. Put them on." I responded hoping the person who wanted to talk to me was the person I thought it was.

"Hi mommy!" I heard the little voice of my son on the other end and I couldn't help but smile. "Today I made a shadow do whatever I told it to! And I helped Grandma plant flowers because she says it's too dark here but mommy, I like it here! I like Grandpa and Grandma! Although they like to yell at each other, but Grandma says that's because they love each other. And Great-Grandma is kinda weird and she is always giving me cereal. I don't like cereal mommy."

Toby was looking very confused by this point with my extreme change in mood. One moment I was yelling at him and the next I was smiling at whoever I was on the phone with. "That's great sweetie." I replied. "I'm glad your day went so well. Hey, can I talk to Grandpa?"

"OK mommy. Here's Grandpa. Love you."

"Love you too, buddy." There was a little chatter on the other end of the line until another voice greeted me.

"Why hello daughter. To what do I owe this…..honor." I could tell by his tone that he did not think of this as an honor at all, but I didn't let that phase me.

"I was just wondering how little Bryce is doing with you." I said. I could see the recognition on Toby's face as he realized who I was talking to earlier. He then looked angry that he had been deprived of another chance to meet his son. "Has he been behaving himself like Aphrodite said? By the sound of his voice he has grown so much. Bryce also said you had taught him how to use the shad-his powers" It scared me how close I had come to giving Toby a hint that big. He would have known for sure who my father was. "You shouldn't be teaching them how to use them yet! He is only 11 months old. He has plenty of time to learn about that later when he is older. Have you even thought about the consequences? Powers like that drain you a lot when you use them. Even I get really tired after I use them! Also when you start using the powers, you change. Have you not noticed how all your children don't seem so innocent after they have learned of their powers? This is not good for Bryce at all!" I continued ranting not giving Hades a chance to answer any of the questions or to even defend himself. I took a deep breath and realized that the room was gradually getting darker and filling with shadows. "I have to go. Bye. I can't keep talking to you. My powers are getting away with me." I hung up the phone and turned to Toby.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"I told you he was safe. I check up on him all the time!" I informed him in a louder than necessary tone.

"You call that safe?" He hissed, "You just chewed out your father because he was teaching him about powers that would be bad for him to know until he is old enough. That sure doesn't sound very safe to me!...What are his powers anyway." His tone changed from angry to curious, "Does he have my powers?"

"Your half right. He has both of our powers, but they aren't as strong as ours." I explained

"You actually have powers? Wow, who would have thought? So, what are they?" He inquired.

"Well if you're just going to be rude to me then I'm not going to tell you about anything. Not my powers. Not Bryce. Not my father." I replied smugly. _That'll shut him up_ I thought. "So you may leave now."

"Yeah…..about that. Jenni and Ace seemed to think we needed to talk things out so they decided we should share a room and they would share the other. So for tonight we are stuck here…..together…..in this room." He finished lamely.

Both sets of eyes seemed to be drawn to the one bed sitting in the middle of the room. _Of course, _I thought, _we just had to rent the rooms with only one bed in them. Ugh! I hate Jenni and Ace right now._ Stiffly I reached into my bag and pulled out my pajamas and made my way to the bathroom, dreading what was about to happen. I quickly got ready and made my way into the bed covering myself up with the blankets as if trying to shield myself from the reality that I am in the same bed with Toby Carlson.

"You are taking all the covers! Not cool Heidi!" Muttered Toby from behind me. I was too annoyed at him too much to actually give him any more blanket, though. I just settled for kicking him. I must have kicked him harder than I thought because Toby ended up on the ground with a loud thud. I was about to see if he was alright when up from the ground came Toby. He jumped right onto me with a loud yell. I screamed and tried to sit up but I found myself pinned underneath him. There was a moment of silence as we gazed into each other's eyes. Finally Toby seemed to break out of the spell we were both under and started to get off of me.

I don't know what came over me. I really don't, but all I know is that at that moment I needed him. I pulled Toby back on top of me and kissed him right on the lips. Soon the covers and clothes, both of which ended up on the floor, seemed very unnecessary.

AN: That is our second update in one day. I say we deserve some reviews for being that awesome. Wouldn't you?


	5. Splitting

Splitting

Heidi's POV

I woke up to light streaming through the windows. I blinked a couple of times to clear the fogginess from my vision. When it cleared, I realized who was next to me. Horrified, I looked into the face of a sleeping Toby.

I quickly jumped out of the bed before he woke up, and frantically grabbed my clothes off the floor. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door before I locked the door. I froze at the sounds of something moving from outside the doorway.

"Heidi, what in the world are you doing in the bathroom?" Toby sounded confused.

"Nothing." I responded tearfully. I couldn't believe that I had done it with Toby _again._ I knew how bad it could turn out!

"Are you crying?" He asked, almost sounding concerned, "It wasn't a mistake if that's what you are thinking! I know now that last time you had to deal with getting pregnant and all, but you shouldn't regret it." There was a long silence. "Can you let me in? I feel like I'm talking to a door."

I knew he was trying to soften me up with his humor, but I wasn't going to give in. Or at least I thought I wouldn't. Over the next few minutes, all Toby did was ask to be let in. Eventually my body seemed to act on its own as I reached for the lock. The next thing I know, the door was open and Toby was making his way into the bathroom with me.

That was all I registered before a pair of familiar lips were covering mine. I was shocked. How dare he beg to be let in, and then come barging in and kissed me! Again, my body acted on its own, and I melted into the kiss.

The rest of that morning was spent together, repeating the night before.

~~~~~~~~H~~~~~J~~~~~~~~

When we were done, we awkwardly broke apart and put our clothes on. As quickly as I could, I got ready, so we could resume our travels. Toby seemed to share my opinion. I only took about five minutes to get ready that day, a record for me. I was just exiting the bathroom with a sigh of relief when I heard the main door open, and my heart sank.

Jenni and Ace entered the room and froze at the sight. Toby and I had just exited the bathroom…together. "What's going on here?" Jenni asked nervously, as if she was scared of the answer.

"We were just getting ready." I said. It sounded like a weak excuse even to me. "Um…Toby how about you go get us some breakfast."

"I already had some breakfast, but if you really want something else to eat we can just order some room service." Toby said with a smirk on his face.

"Just…never mind. Just leave the room." I said, not exactly in the mood for his sarcasm. Toby looked offended for a moment before submitting and walking out, pulling Ace after him.

Finally able to relax now that the source of my stress was out of the room, I collapsed into the chair next to me. Jenni, looking suspicious, slowly sank down into the other chair. "Are you going to tell me what exactly is going on with you and Toby?"

I knew I couldn't really hide it anymore. I had to tell or Jenni would find out somehow. "I-well….last night we had….you know." I said with a significant look in the other girl's direction hoping she would be smart enough to understand, so I wouldn't have to say it out load. Luckily for me, Jenni did understand what I was hinting at and her eyes widened.

"You did not!" She said. All I could do was nod, and the daughter of Athena's eyes widened even more.

"And….again this morning." I mumbled, not making any eye contact. I figured it would be easier to just get it all out into the open now and deal with the many consequences.

Silence. We just stared at each other without saying a thing. After what seemed to be months or maybe even years, Jenni opened her mouth, and asked the question I least expected.

"Did you guys….you know….use protection?" Jenni blushed slightly as she questioned me.

"No, we didn't." At Jenni disapproving look, I defended myself, "Well, we didn't exactly _plan_ to do it!"

That seemed to comfort the girl slightly. At that moment, Toby and Ace burst back into the room, and from the look on Ace's face, I could tell that Toby had opened his big mouth.

"So, are you still regretting it?" Toby asked. I suddenly felt extremely annoyed at him. It was all his fault! He was the one who was to blame.

"I never said I regretted it! I just said it was never supposed to happen in the first place!" I all but yelled at the boy.

"Well if it never happened, Bryce wouldn't exist would he?" I could see Toby getting defensive.

"Don't bring Bryce into this! You don't even know him!" I really did yell that time.

"I don't know him because of you!" Toby screamed back.

I was just about to retort when Ace stepped between the two of us, and Jenni quickly interrupted, "Hey, stop it you two! We are never going to save my mom at this rate!"

Toby and I looked at each other, guiltily. We had totally forgotten about Athena, caught up in our own problems. "Sorry" We muttered. That moment was interrupted by Ace's cell phone going off in his pocket. He hesitantly took it out of his pants and answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked. Ace's face seemed to become very confused when he heard who was on the other end. "What's going on? What's wrong?" The confused look quickly turned into one of horror. "O-ok I'll b-be there soon." Ace stuttered.

After he hung up the phone, we all stared at him, waiting for answers. After a couple seconds, Ace started his explanation. "That was my stepdad. He said-um…he said that my mom got in a car crash last night. I-I have to go see her guys."

"Oh my gosh, Ace! Of course you can go see her! Um…Ok. Here's what we are going to do. We are going to split up. Ace you will go with Heidi. And I will go with Toby. You two will go-"

"Oh no! Heidi is not going with Ace! You can go with him! I'm going with Heidi!" Toby interrupted.

Jenni just glared at him. "Don't even think about it! You and Heidi are not going together! If you two are left alone you will get nowhere. You will either be totally in love with each other or at each other's throats the whole entire time! No! Toby you are going with me. Now go." I almost smiled as I heard Jenni continue her lecture as she pushed Toby out the door.

That left me and Ace. We looked at each other for a moment then cautiously, I spoke, "So where are we going?"

"New Mexico. Hopefully we will be able to get there without any attacks or problems." Ace said.

* * *

AN: We are so sorry! We didn't mean to make you all wait so long, but one of us was in the United Kingdom for a while and we just haven't written anything since! Sorry! But we would love it if you reviewed anyway :)


	6. Returned

Returned

Heidi's POV

We had finally reached New Mexico, and we were entering the hospital. After Jenni and Toby had left the hotel room, Ace and I had jumped onto the nearest train and made our way to Ace's hometown as fast as we could. I was a little unnerved by how silent Ace was, but I tried to give him some quiet comfort.

We entered the correct hospital room to see only one of the beds occupied by Ace's mother. I could see the resemblance between the boy and his mom. As soon as Ace saw his mother, he rushed to her bedside and sat in the last unoccupied chair in the room. The other chair was being used by a man who I assumed was Ace's stepfather.

While I was still trying to decide if I should stay in the room or not, Ace's mom started to stir.

"Mom?" Ace questioned hopefully.

"Ace?" The woman responded, "What are you doing here?" When theirs eyes met, they both smiled. Before Ace had a chance to answer, her eyes landed on me.

"Oh? Who is this?" She questioned with an excited look in her eye, "My name is Susan."

"Um…hello. I'm Heidi." I responded nervously.

"So..." Susan drew out the word, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Ace and I shared a horrified look. "No, Mom!" Ace exclaimed, embarrassed by his moms reaction.

"No. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just a friend from camp. We are now on a quest, and when Ace heard you were hurt, we just had to stop by on our way." I explained more calmly.

Susan looked disappointed for just a moment before launching more questions in our directions with a smile.

~~~~H~~~~~J~~~~~

After about three hours of sitting around and talking and catching up in the hospital, we finally headed on our way. Since it was getting dark, we decided to stop at the nearest hotel. I thought nothing else could go wrong.

We were in our hotel room, which had two beds this time, when I started to feel like something bad was going to happen. At that moment, the shadows started to come together and before I could react, a voice came out of them. "Hello my daughter."

My heart sank. Ace exclaimed, "What the hell?" Hades laughed as he walked out of the shadows in the corner.

"Mommy!" A little voice came from my father's arms, and, despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile. Bryce wriggled in Hades arms trying to get down until Hades complied. As soon as his feet touched the ground he took off running. I laughed as a weight slammed into my legs, and I lifted Bryce into my arms.

"Well, I just came here to deliver your son. I can't take care of him anymore. We gods are preparing for war to retrieve Athena since you guys are taking so long. I can't have Bryce around. You have to take him." Hades said.

During all of this, Ace had been so stunned that his jaw was hanging open. But at that moment he seemed to find his voice, "What the hell?" he repeated.

I knew I couldn't hide it anymore, but Hades interrupted me before I could say anything. "Are you really that stupid? This is my daughter and that's her son. I am dropping Bryce off. Now you kids have fun. But not too much fun." Hades remarked as he returned to the shadows and disappeared, leaving Bryce.

"Hey Mommy! Can we watch TV? I like this show with a fluffy red person that has a fish! Can we watch that show, Mommy? I'm sure you will like it too!" Bryce exclaimed

I quickly turned on the TV to a children's show. As soon as Bryce settled down, Ace grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hallway. "So that's who your dad is? Hades? Why didn't you tell us?" Ace questioned.

"Yes, Hades is my dad, and I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed. Also I know how people react to children of Hades. I didn't want people to treat me different, especially my friends. I liked when no one knew!" I ranted, "You can't tell anyone about this, Ace! No one! I mean it!"

"Um…yeah. Sure, I guess. I'm just a little shocked. You should still tell Toby, though." Ace responded.

"I don't need to tell Toby!" I argued. "It will change his opinion of me!"

"Toby will still love you no matter who is your father! None of us will think any different!" Ace commented.

"He doesn't love me!" I all but yelled.

"Yes, he does! I should know!" Ace defended, "After you kicked him out of your room earlier, he told me that he really wanted to propose. Like wanted so bad that he was looking at rings!"

The silence that followed was suffocatingly awkward. We stood in the hallway for what seemed like hours just staring at each other. Toby wanted to _propose_?Where did that come from? I couldn't believe it. Toby didn't like me like that.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. "Um…I-I have to go check on….on Bryce." And I quickly left the hall.

~~~~~H~~~~~~J~~~~~

As soon as I returned to the room, I saw that Bryce was still engrossed in the TV, so I knew I had time to make a phone call. I ran over to my bag and quickly dialed Jenni's number.

"_Hello"_ A voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Jenni. You will never guess what just happened! Ace said that Toby loves me! And according to Ace he was thinking about proposing!" I said in a rush

"_Oh my gosh, Heidi! Are you sure? because that is really big!"_

"That's what Ace said! And now I don't know what to think! I had always thought that he didn't love me and that's why I never told him about Bryce! Well that and the fact that I was super ashamed. But that's not the point!"

"_Well do you love him back?" _Jenni questioned hesitantly.

"I-I…well-" I didn't finish my response because Ace chose that moment to walk into the room. "Never mind. Um…So do you two want to meet us in California?"

"_Yeah. Sure that should work. I'll just tell Toby and we will meet you there around noon tomorrow? OK?" _

"Awesome. We will meet you there." I said right before I hung up. I turned around to look at Ace and Bryce. "Well. I guess we are going to California!"


	7. Boat Ride

Chapter 7

Boat Ride

We had finally reached California. It had seemed like the ride took about ten hours with all of Bryce's 'Are we there yet Mommy?'s and lectures about shadows. He was so adorable, but sometimes I just wanted to cover his mouth.

Finally, though, we had reached our rendezvous point and met up with Toby and Jenni. When we walked into the room at the hotel we agreed to meet at, the first thing that attracted Toby's eye was the 1 year old in my arms.

"So…is this Bryce?" Jenni questioned, "He-he looks like you, Toby. Do you see that? He's like a mini-Toby!" And when I looked at Bryce again, I realized just how right she was.

"Hi! I'm Bryce! I'm 1 year olds!" My son said cheerfully, and went into an excited rant about everything that has happened to him recently.

Meanwhile, I was staring at Toby. Waiting to see his reaction. All of a sudden he got a weird look on his face and stormed out of the room. I almost called out to him, but decided against it when Ace ran out after him instead. Jenni just looked over at me questionably, and I just shrugged because I didn't know what was going on any better than she did.

Since we didn't know what else to do, we went to look for Toby and Ace and quickly found them just outside the front door arguing. The fight immediately stopped when they caught sight us. Ace looked a little thankful that we had shown up, but Toby just looked at his feet and wouldn't look any of us in the eye.

"Well…I think we might want to start making our way to the shore, so we can jump onto a boat to Hawaii." Jenni reasoned.

"That is the best thing I've heard all day!" Ace exclaimed as we made our way west.

We had finally reached a dock where we could rent a miniature yacht. We decided that was the best kind of boat for us to rent because of all the rooms to choose from and all the space since we were going to be on this boat from California to Hawaii.

Everyone else had been taking turns driving the boat except for me, who was looking after Bryce constantly. We had been on the water for hours before it started to get dark. We decided to split rooms, boys in one room and girls and Bryce in the other. I thought that would keep away any awkwardness. I was wrong.

It started right before I was about to put Bryce in his bed. Out of the blue, the door slammed open and Toby rushed into the room. Jenni almost jumped out of her skin and Bryce whipped his head around to look at who had burst in the room with wide eyes.

"So…what are you two doing?" he asked way too casually.

"We are putting Bryce to bed" I responded, playing along with his act.

"Hey….Jenni, can me and Heidi maybe have moment, please?"

Jenni didn't say a word, but she gave me an encouraging smile as she walked out of the room.

"So are you going to tell me why you have Bryce now? I thought he was with your dad." Toby stared into my eyes and wouldn't look away.

"The gods are preparing for war, so my dad brought him to me because he wasn't safe with him anymore." I gave the simplest explanation possible, "So…this is Bryce….your….son." I said hesitantly.

"Can I…maybe…meet him?" Toby said casually, a little too casually.

"Uh. Sure I guess." And with that we both walked over to where Bryce was sitting, still wide eyed, staring at Toby. "I'll just be outside, I guess."


	8. Crazy

Crazy

Finally, we were in Hawaii. I couldn't help but be relieved that we had arrived. The past couple of days had been torturous. The whole boat ride consisted of me wondering what happened with Toby and Bryce, since they were both giving me a slightly cold shoulder, and Jenni pestering me about what had gone down in the room after she had left. Of course, I couldn't tell her because I didn't know myself. It was all a big frustrating circle.

I couldn't help but forget all of that, though, as soon as I saw Hawaii. The beautiful ocean that was a clear crystal blue, the tall palm trees taller than the buildings, and the sandy beaches all contributed to my amazement.

We got off the boat at a harbor near the area we deducted Athena to be in. Getting off the boat was easy enough and I was starting to get nervous. We had not run into a major trouble since the Mormo on the bus. I expected to be running into trouble at every turn, but in truth, the only problems had been within our team.

Still on edge, we made our way towards the nearest hotel. Once there, Toby quickly swung Bryce into his arms and walked away swiftly, ignoring my attempts to catch his attention. At that moment, I decided that I would get at least one of them to talk to me.

I pushed my way through the crowd towards the two boys. I almost screamed when they entered the elevator, and the doors slid closed behind them. I bounced on my toes, waiting impatiently for the next elevator.

Once upstairs, I went to the first of our two rooms. I expected to see Toby and Bryce in the room, but instead, I got a brief glimpse of an empty room before I was blinded by a bright flash of light and a bang. It startled me so much I screamed. I blinked my eyes a couple times to see…Zeus.

Before either of could say anything, I heard the door slamming open behind me. I spun around to see the exact to people I had wanted to see. Toby, who was holding Bryce, ran into the room.

"Dad!" the boy yelled, "What are you doing here? I just-just came in here because I heard Heidi scream."

"Hello my son, I was just here to talk to this young lady here." Zeus seemed to sneer at me, but gods don't sneer…do they? "I just came to tell her that she is being incredibly irresponsible. She has been slowing down this whole mission!" The Lord of the Sky's attention then turned to me. "You are the one who told your father to bring that-that" Zeus couldn't seem to find a word to use while he pointed at Bryce, "You are the one who has delayed this mission for as long as you have. That is inexcusable. And it is entirely your fault." He pointed at me for emphasis.

I was about to retort angrily, but I was interrupted by a noise of small feet storming past me. I saw a blurry form of Bryce rush past me, but before I could stop him, he ran up to Zeus and kicked him in the shin. "My Grandpa taught me not to hit and kick people. But you, mister big stuff, are being mean to my mommy. I don't like it when people are mean to my mommy. It's not alright."

My mouth dropped open. My son had just kicked the Lord of the Sky's in the shin and called him 'mister big stuff'. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed hysterically.

Zeus's face contorted with fury before calming down slightly. "Well, Bryce, your grandpa doesn't know anything. I am also your grandpa and I say you shouldn't do things like that _ever_." Before he flashed out in an explosion of lightning and thunder.

I stood there stunned. That had come out of nowhere. Even Toby seemed stunned.

I was the first to break out of the trance. I spun around to face Toby and Bryce to see them both staring into space where Zeus had just disappeared. As soon as he spotted me looking at him, the fazed look in Toby's eye faded and scooped up Bryce, snapped around, and marched out the door leaving me alone in the room.

I don't know how long I stood there, frozen. That's when I heard it. Someone calling my name.

"Heidi. Where are you?" Jenni's voice echoed down the hallway and through the open door in from of me. The girl soon followed her voice and stood in the door, looking panicked. "We have an emergency! Ace and I were bringing our things inside the hotel when Ace spotted a monster in the distance! It was up on the hill behind the hotel and I swear it was staring at me! We have to move. We can't let them have the advantage! Come on!" I was dragged from the room into the hall where we were joined by Ace and Toby who was still holding Bryce.

"You are not bringing Bryce into this!" I all but screamed.

"Don't worry! I'm getting Artemis's help. She's the protector of the vulnerable you know." He said matter-of-factly.

I couldn't argue with that very well, so I just rolled my eyes. "Ok, guys. We have to go now while we can. We have to attack them before they can attack us." Ace's pep talks weren't always the best.

With that, we all got determined looks on our faces and ran towards the hill that we knew the monsters were over.

Swords clashed. Blood all over the ground. Screams surrounded everyone involved in the vicious battle. My heart pounded in my chest, and my breaths came in pants. The monsters I was fighting lay dead on the ground around me. I looked sadly down at all the dead. Cyclopes, harpies, a hydra, and many more. All of a sudden the sky lit up in a terrifying display of lightning. All the lightning was being aimed at me. The only thing I was thinking "Toby, I am going to kill you and your stupid dad!" I dodged the lightning and tried not to get burned to a crisp. For a little while it was working fine, but eventually I could feel my energy running low. Right at that moment I heard an ominous growling and a sharp crack that shook the ground. Everyone stopped fighting and gapped at me. I was extremely confused for a moment until I realized a gigantic hole was opening up beneath me. Suddenly my stomach lurched as I started to fall. The last thing I heard was my friends, Toby, Ace, and Jenni screaming my name, "HEIDI!" Then it all went black. I knew no more.

AN: We would love to get some feedback from all of you that are reading our story! Please review!


	9. After

Chapter 10

After

Toby's POV

I could not believe it! Heidi had just gotten swallowed up into the Earth! I know I had seemed really mad at her, but I really wasn't. Immediately, I felt rage bubble up from somewhere within me. I couldn't stand still anymore. I had to keep fighting.

I don't really remember what happened next. It was all a big, fuzzy blur. One minute I was standing off to the side of the fight, watching it all go down. The next I was in the middle of the field, dozens and dozens of piles of dust and sand surrounding me. All that was left was Jenni and Ace standing off to one side. They were both staring at me like I had gone crazy.

Before any of us could say anything though, the air near the top of the hill nearby started to become wavy like the heat waves in the air during the summer. I stared at the spot until something started to appear. It looked like some type of cage to me, and when I started towards it to get a better look, I realized just who was inside it.

"What took you so long?" Athena yelled from inside her prison, "I've been sitting here _trapped, _and all you've been doing is taking your sweet time! Not like my life was in danger or anything." The sarcasm was not lost on me, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the goddess. "You did not just roll your eyes at me, young man! When I get out of this cage you are so dead!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was interrupted by a bright flash of light from the space between me and the cage. Suddenly, I felt myself being blasted backwards and hit a tree. My vision went blurry for just a moment. I blinked to clear it, and when I succeeded, I found myself looking into the face of an unfamiliar woman.

"Who are you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

The woman just laughed. "I am Metis," she said, "but that is not relevant right now. I want to know what you think you were doing. Conversing with my daughter over there were you?"

"Wait. Athena is your daughter? Whoa! I didn't see that one coming." I was slightly shocked.

"Oh yes. Athena is my daughter. I am Metis, the titan of wisdom." Metis seemed to be staring right into my soul.

"Umm…yeah. You said that already. I don't really care either." I was started to feel frustrated and slightly annoyed by this point. This crazy lady just kept repeating herself as she held my up against a tree! I mean…who does that?

"Exactly!" Metis spat in my face, "No one knows me, and no cares either! It's all her fault! After Athena was born, everyone turned their attention to her because she was a _goddess._ I was forgotten after that."

While the titan ranted to me, I saw a quick movement out of the corner of my eye. Without alerting Metis, I jerked my eyes to the spot and saw Jenni and Ace creeping up the hill towards the cage where Athena was imprisoned. All the pieced of the plan fell into place in my mind, and I knew I had to distract Metis for as long I could.

"Is that why you kidnapped her? I guess that makes sense. How did you do it, though? I always thought it was really hard to capture a goddess?" I could only hope she would believe me and start talking.

Luckily for me, she did. "Well, it takes a very powerful titan to capture a god or goddess. I don't think many others beside me could have accomplished it," It seemed that Metis's self-centeredness was working in my favor, "don't think about doing what I did though. It is not easy and someone as weak as you could not even dream of capturing something as small as a bunny."

I was fine with the boasting, but once she started insulting me, I could not resist. "I am not weak! Besides, I could outsmart your simple brain any day!" This was not a very good decision because immediately, the titan's face grew cold. I could tell she was only seconds away from killing me.

My eyes widened as she raised her hand up in front of my face. I could already see the beginning of a deadly ball of energy building up between her fingers. It grew bigger and bigger until finally it was about the size of a basketball. Inch by painfully slow inch, Metis's hand drew back as it prepared to throw the fatal weapon at me.

Just as I thought I was a goner, however, there was another, brighter flash from behind the titan. All at once, Metis was blown away from me, and I fell to the ground, finally being released from pressing against the tree.

I jerked my head up, and I gapped at the sight before me. Athena had been freed, and she and her mother were now in an epic battle. There were flashes of light everywhere and balls of energy hitting random, innocent things.

I sat in amazing silence until finally, everything settled down. Athena had hit Metis with something, and it was blasted her to pieces. She had completely disappeared after that.

Stunned, I almost didn't notice when something came up and hit the back of my legs. Once I felt the little arms wrap around my thighs, I knew exactly who it was.

I turned and picked Bryce up in my arms. He had such a big smile on his face that I couldn't help but grin back at him. "I know where Mommy is!" my son announced proudly. I froze at the mention of Heidi. I had completely forgotten about her disappearing! All the worry immediately came rushing back like a flood.

"Really? Where is she, Bryce? We need to know!" I said frantically.

Bryce just giggled at my panic as he wiggled out of my arms. The instant his feet touched the ground, Bryce sprinted away towards some trees yelling over his shoulder, "I'll tell you when you catch me!"

Frantically, I started running after the boy who could possibly tell me where Heidi was and if she was alive.

At least five minutes later, I was still in a high speed chase with my son. I couldn't believe how much energy that little monster had in his tiny body. I called his name in a continuous stream of breathless cries. Bryce was much too fast. Gradually, I started to gain some ground; however, I was still couple yards behind him.

All of a sudden, there was a swirl of darkness a ways ahead of us. Bryce did not stop though, and I thought he hadn't seen it. I quickly called his name out in a panic, trying to make him stop in time.

The swirling darkness suddenly started to materialize in front of me. The next thing that I saw was Bryce sprinting into the black cloud and being lifted up. Immediately I started to panic and put of a burst of speed when I saw a face in the cloud. It was Hades.

The next moment was a big déjà vu moment. A gigantic crack opened up in the ground and Hades, who was holding Bryce, both dropped into the dirt.

My eyes widened and I dug my heels into the ground, trying to stop myself from plunging into the chasm. Luckily, I skidded to a halt right on the edge of the steep cliff. I was just breathing a sigh of relief when Jenni, who had followed without me realizing, ran right into my back, pushing me over the edge. As I fell I saw Jenni grab Ace, who had also followed, by the hand to keep her from falling, but she only succeeded in pulling them both over the edge also.

The last thing I saw was tons and tons of dirt flying past my face as I fell down towards the center of the Earth.


	10. Underworld

Chapter 11

Toby's POV

As we fell, my tight grip on him started to slip. It felt like he was dissolving through my fingers. Frantically, I tried to grab onto him, but he just kept slipping away. As the dirt rushed past us for what seemed like hours as Bryce finally disappeared.

I didn't have much time to panic because at that moment we hit the ground, hard. I briefly heard Jenni and Ace in the background shuffling around, groaning as they tried to sit up. I also tried to sit up, and was almost up when a weight came crashing down on my chest and pushed me back down.

I looked up into the face of my son, and I let out a giant relieved sigh at the sight of him. My content feeling did not last long, however, because I also caught a glimpse of the giant crack in the ceiling closing up above us, sealing us in. That's when I took a good look at our surroundings and really started to panic. We were in what seemed to be a long tunnel of sorts that melted into blackness in both directions. The floor was make up of well packed in dirt with what looked like bone fragments strewn throughout. My eyes traveled up the jagged stone walls that held a few old torches, which were burning green flames, but somehow gave off a reddish glow to the room.

I was broken out of my thoughts by something incredibly cold dripping onto my face. I looked up into the face of Bryce who was sitting on my chest sitting on my chest eating an ice cream cone. Bryce looked down at him and smiled, "Hi, Daddy." He simply said.

I stared at him shocked. First off, I wasn't used to being called 'daddy', and second, my son had just disappeared and now here he is, casual as can be eating his ice cream. I couldn't help but jump up, bringing Bryce with me. "Bryce! Where did you go?"

A gigantic smile appeared on the boy's face, "I traveled with the shadows, Daddy! I finally got how to do it! You didn't do very well…" Bryce said with a shake of his head. "Then I appeared in grandma's room, she gave me my ice cream, then I came right back here and tackled you!" He giggled.

Shocked once again, I decided to ignore the fact that my son can travel through shadows and tried to focus on the issue at hand. Where were we and where was Heidi? Luckily, as soon as that thought passed through my mind, Bryce answered my mental questions. "Hey Daddy? I want to give you a tour. Come on! I want to show you everything here in the Underworld!"

"Underworld? Were in the Underworld?" suddenly I had an idea, "Bryce! Is your mommy here too?"

"Of course, but you can't see her until you get the whooollleee tour. You can see her at the end!" Bryce started to skip down the tunnel, and I had no choice but to follow him down into the darkness. I vaguely heard the sounds of Jenni and Ace following me and glanced over my shoulder to see them walking side by side glancing at each other.

We followed Bryce through many small rooms which were very insignificant, but we went along with it and pretended to be much more excited than they actually would be. Finally, we seemed to be reaching the end of the tour and we entered what seemed to be a throne room. Bryce ran up towards the line of thrones and began to point to the throne while naming the owners. "This one is grandma's, the big one with the scary skulls is grandpa's, and the little one with the swirlys on it is Mommy's, but don't sit on Mommy's thrown because when someone else sits on Mommy's thrown, the ghosts get upset because they are connected to the chairs, then when the ghost's get upset they make a lot of noise, and then Mommy can't sleep when they make lots of noise, and then she gets tired, and then she's grumpy in the morning, and when Mommy is grumpy, we aaaallllllll are grumpy. Then I usually end up in my naughty chair," Bryce point to a small chair in the opposite corner of the room and takes his first breath since he started explaining, "You don't want to sit in that chair either!" He whispered behind his hand towards us.

We sat there in silence trying not to laugh at the ridiculous little boy in front of us. Then all of a sudden a question popped into my head that I realized had always been at the back of my mind, but now I felt I needed to voice it. "Hey, does anyone know why exactly we ended up in the _Underworld_?"

"Of course!" Bryce exclaimed, "Grandpa lives here, so he brought Mommy here too! Daddy, you ask silly questions sometimes!"

Jenni and I were in shock over what Bryce had just implied. Ace, however, did not seem the least bit surprised. I gave him a look, and he just shrugged. I couldn't believe it! Heidi was a daughter of Hades? _The _Hades? That explained so much.

Just then, a loud banging resonated through the room, and I whipped around to look at the monstrous figure stomping through the giant doors proclaiming, "Who dares disturb my chambers without my permission?"


End file.
